Solo un reemplazo
by HinataYaoi
Summary: ¿Que harías en un momento en que la persona que amas se encuentra destrozado por darse cuenta que no sera correspondido? ¿Como lo consolarías?


**ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO**

**Hola**

**Es en este momento en el cual muchos se enfurecen conmigo por tardar tanto en publicar, y aun mas esta historia. Para todos los que me siguen y para mi "Amiga secreta" Las explicaciones están al final del capitulo.**

**Este fanfic participa en el "AMIGO SECRETO" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas" y es un regalo para mi querida ****peke-chan. Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí tienes, espero te guste**

* * *

><p>Jamás esperaste estar en esta situación, lo deseaste muchas veces y hasta tuviste fantasías que hacían que te ducharas de inmediato, pero no pensaste que llegara a hacerse realidad. Tú, recostada en la cama, desnuda y agitada sintiendo las caricias del hombre del cual estás enamorada. Sus manos parecen estar tocándote por todas partes logrando que tu cuerpo sienta placenteras descargas eléctricas que hacen que te retuerzas entre sus brazos. Sus labios saborean toda tu piel; los tuyos ya están hinchados por sus besos salvajes y apasionados… Todo perfecto, estás feliz, dichosa; tanto que tu mente esta nublada y no logras recordar cómo fue que aquello pasó.<p>

Solo quieres disfrutar el momento.

No quieres, o no puedes, recordar que aquella tarde, mientras buscabas a tu amiga para que te confirmara si los rumores eran ciertos -que ella ya era correspondida- antes de poder encontrarla notaste unos cabellos rubios y alborotados, los cuales sabías perfectamente a quién pertenecían. ¿Y cómo no saberlo si estás locamente enamorada él? Naruto Uzumaki, el chico más revoltoso y alegre; cuya sonrisa brillante es capaz de encantar a todos los que la ven. Sólo una de esas sonrisas hizo que te derritieras y olvidarás todo lo malo.

En ese momento notas que está sonriente junto al que alguna vez fue tu amor platónico, Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo; aunque sus personalidades fueran tan contrarias que muchos (y tú incluida) no entendían cómo podían ser uña y mugre. Todo un misterio. Volviendo a lo que hacían, Naruto estaba palmeando el hombro a Sasuke como felicitándolo junto con una gran sonrisa: una gran falsa sonrisa. Lo notas, porque sabes diferenciarlas y al observar a Sasuke te das cuenta de que una sensación leve de preocupación se escapa de su mirada; una muy mínima. Presientes, además, que este también lo sabe. De un momento a otro Sasuke se está retirando caminando hacia ti y cruza por tu lado, pero antes de que se alejara logras escuchar un _"Cuídalo" _y es cuando recuerdas el motivo de que estés ahí. Naruto ya lo sabe. Sakura, tu mejor amiga, se ha hecho novia de quien siempre estuvo enamorada, aun cuando Naruto gritó y expuso su amor por ella, desde que estaban en primaria.

No sabías qué hacer, pero decidiste acercarte, él te observa y te dedica una triste sonrisa y tú simplemente lo abrazas y le dejas que se desahogue, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

Crees saber mas o menos lo que siente, recuerdas como fue que te enamoraste de él. Tal vez por cosas del destino o por simple casualidad te toco realizar un proyecto de Historia junto a Naruto, en ese momento solo atinaste a quejarte y golpear tu frente en el escritorio ya que Naruto era muy bien conocido por lo idiota y payaso que era, o eso era lo que pensabas.

Naruto, haremos el trabajo después de clases en mi casa, quiero salir de eso de una vez. No creo aguantar tanto tiempo tus estupideces.

Que cruel, no soy tan tonto, de veras. - Te respondio junto con una exagerada aura deprimente a su alrededor mientras los demás y tú reían.

Había que aceptar que esas estupideces lograban que todos se divirtieran.

Cuando terminaron las clases Naruto te espero para salir juntos a tu casa luego de despedirse de todos.

Por lo menos me libraré de ti por una tarde - Comento Sasuke a Naruto mientras se despedía y se dirigía por el camino contrario.

¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Ni que no te divirtieras cuando voy a visitarte! - Se quejó Naruto

¿En serio molestas a Sasuke todas las tardes? - Preguntaste

Claro que no, solo voy algunas veces, y me quedo a dormir, la comida de la señora Mikoto es buenisima, y Sasuke e Itachi tienen unos videojuegos estupendos, de veras.

Así que solo vas por comida y los videojuegos.

Si lo dices asi lo haces sonar como si no me interesa pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo - Luego de eso empezaron a reír. - Sasuke siempre hace cosas aburridas o mono… mono..

Monótonas

Si, eso, asi que yo sólo hago que sea un poco más divertida, ¡Hay que disfrutar la juventud!

Jajajajaja Suenas como Lee

Claro que no- Contraatacó con un puchero que se te hizo adorable.

"_Tal vez no sea tan idiota, es realmente divertido pasarla con él", _Pensastes mientras te reias de las ocurrencias que seguía diciendo Naruto.

Luego entre algunas quejas, payasadas y demás, lograron terminar el trabajo recibiendo una buena nota, y a partir de esa, según el profesor por el buen desempeño que tuvieron en el trabajo, tuvieron todo el resto de tareas juntos. Y durante esas sesiones de estudio notabas cada vez más a Naruto, sus risas, esfuerzos, amabilidad, apoyo en diferentes ocasiones, pero jamás lo viste triste, y el solo pensar que sus ojos perdieran el brillo de alegría que te encantaba, hasta que tu pecho doliera y sin darte cuenta pensaste "_tratare de que jamás se apague". _

Luego de un tiempo te diste cuenta que tus sentimientos crecían cada vez más, hasta convertirse en amor.

Unos sollozos te sacaron de tus recuerdos, recordando que en ese momento, ese Naruto había perdido su sonrisa.

Luego de un rato se le veía ya tranquilo y con la sonrisa de siempre, una sincera, aun en esa situación. Está feliz por ellos. Y tú en ese momento, no sabes por qué lo hiciste pero te le declaraste y le pediste una oportunidad para lograr que se olvidara de Sakura. Luego de eso siguió un beso y sin darte cuenta fueron a su apartamento.

Claro, no quieres recordar que en ese momento eras utilizada como reemplazo de tu mejor amiga, solo un premio de consolación.

Una fuerte estocada logra hacerte olvidar de todo de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despiertas desorientada por un instante e inconscientemente buscas un cuerpo al lado tuyo pero no hay nadie, las sabanas están frías. Te sientas inmediatamente y buscas por toda la habitación algún rastro de él, pero solo ves tu ropa acomodada en un asiento. Te paras con las sabanas envueltas en tu cuerpo y sigues buscando por todo el apartamento pero él no se encuentra. Seguro se sintió culpable por haberte utilizado, y piensas que solo fuiste un revolcón de una noche y nada más. Al darte cuenta de ello lo único que haces es llorar, caer al suelo y seguir llorando mientras tu rubia melena oculta la inmisericorde tristeza de tu rostro.

Ya calmada entras a la habitación, te vistes y sales de inmediato a tu casa, sin pensar en nada, solo en llegar y darte una ducha para librarte de aquella sensación dolorosa.

Y así fue en todo el camino, sin darte cuenta que en la habitación de la cual saliste apresurada, justo en el suelo hay una nota que cayó luego de que arrastrarás las sábanas de la cama:

"_Lo siento, me llamaron del trabajo de medio tiempo que tengo en un restaurante, necesitaban personal. Y sobre lo que pasó, fue estupendo, llámame después de que leas esta nota; hay algo importante que quiero decirte…_

_Naruto_"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINALES:<strong>

No se si les pareció demasiado corto, pero es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia hetero y mas de que por primera vez escribo de esta pareja (Jamas se me llego a pasar por la cabeza que quedaran juntos), así que espero te allá gustado peke-chan.

Se supone que tenia plazo hasta ayer 26 de Diciembre para publicarlo, pero lastimosamente por cuestiones familiares y del lugar donde estoy no pude tener Internet estos 5 días así que aproveche unos pocos instantes para subir rápido el capitulo.

También pensaba actualizar Neko-Doncel pero no se pudo TT_TT

Trataré de hacerlo en Enero.

Felices fiestas


End file.
